Wish List
by SoldierOfMyShadowyMind
Summary: Sometimes it can be quite annoying and difficult to write a wish list. At least for Jimmy. Fluffy Christmas one-shot.


"What're you doing?"

"Hm?"

"Are you writing a diary?"

"Nonsense!" Jimmy threw an angry glare in Thomas's direction when the under-butler sauntered towards the desk Jimmy was sitting at.

"Don't look!" he snarled.

Thomas raised his hands. "Didn't mean to offend you."

"Then get out."

Thomas arched an eyebrow. "What's bitten you?"

"Why don't you just do as I said?" Jimmy returned, obviously annoyed.

"Sure you didn't take something? Was a long night yesterday in the pub…"

"Shut up, Thomas!"

The under-butler just smirked. His eyes were directed at the piece of paper lying on Jimmy's desk. The footman realised a second too late that Thomas had already read the words neatly written on it.

"A wish list?" Thomas's tone was teasing. He had found a new thing to annoy Jimmy with and that seemed to please him.

Jimmy hurriedly covered the paper with his arms. "I said _don't look_!" he hissed.

"Well, Christmas is near, just another two days. You better hurry up if you want Santa Claus to fulfil all your wishes."

"Thomas!"

"Alright, alright, I'm away" Thomas apologised, the smirk still on his face.

Jimmy didn't think this any funny. "Shoo!"

With a suppressed laughter Thomas stalked out of the room. What a comical little lover he had.

* * *

When they were sitting at the table in the servant's hall eating dinner this evening Thomas couldn't help but bring the topic up.

"So, Jimmy. Tell us. What did you write on your wish list for Christmas?" He couldn't hide the grin that twitched at the corners of his mouth.

Jimmy threw him a killing glare. "I don't know what you're talking about" he huffed.

"Oh, come on, everybody has a wish!" Ivy sing-songed coming from the kitchen, a tray in her hands.

"Don't think it's your business" Jimmy mumbled.

"Don't be such a frog, Jimmy" Alfred commented.

"A _frog_? You serious, Alfred?" Jimmy cast him a pitiful glance.

"Ivy's right" Anna said. "It's no shame to wish for something."

"Did I say anything about being _ashamed_?" Jimmy seemed as if he was completely over-challenged with the situation.

"Good. Then your free to tell us" Mr Bates now barged in.

Jimmy turned round to face him. "And you're free to shut your mouth!" he snapped.

"James!" Mr Carson bellowed. "Enough now!"

"What did I do?! Wasn't my fault!" Jimmy justified himself. "Don't know why everybody's so bloody obsessed with my wishes."

"Hold your tongue! At least at dinner!" Carson furrowed his brows so that they were hovering over his eyes like one big grey, angry cloud.

Jimmy didn't understand anything anymore. "What- why- Oh just leave me alone!" And with that he scratched back his chair and flounced out of the room in a huff.

Mrs Hughes looked surprised. "What was that? Did anyone insult him?"

"I have no idea Mrs Hughes" Mr Bates said thoughtfully.

"But he did look a bit angry, don't you think?" Daisy stared after Jimmy.

Thomas covered his mouth with his hand to prevent himself from bursting out into a fit of laughter. But had anyone looked at him in this very moment, they had discovered that he had intended this to take exactly this direction.

* * *

After dinner Thomas went out for his evening smoke. Of course he knew that Jimmy was standing only a few metres away, pouting. Thomas couldn't help but smirk. It was such fun to make him angry! But he knew that he should make amends for it otherwise Jimmy was likely not to talk to him for days. And Thomas certainly didn't need that. Not when Christmas was only two days from now. And so the under-butler quietly sauntered across the courtyard, halting next to Jimmy. He was silent for a moment, just smoking and staring up into the starry sky. Finally he brought himself to speak up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to expose you like that."

Jimmy turned around. He had noticed him already but had determinedly ignored him. "Expose? You embarrassed me to no end! Alfred now probably thinks I'm a little girl!"

"No, he thinks you're a _frog_" Thomas corrected him. Seeing the look on Jimmy's face – which couldn't be described other than flabbergasted – he hastily added, "Honestly, since when do you care about what Alfred thinks?"

"Yes, but-"

"At least I don't think so."

Jimmy glanced up. "You don't?"

Thomas shook his head. "Nope." He made a short pause and took a drag of his cigarette before he said, "I think you're a little, foolish, funny boy."

"Hey!" Jimmy crossed his arms over his chest.

"But" Thomas continued, "you are _my_ little, foolish, funny boy." He smiled and took a step towards Jimmy. Taking him into his arms he whispered in his ear, "And you should be glad for that."

His answer was a kick against his shin.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Thomas drew back and eyed Jimmy, offended.

The blond just smirked smugly and self-satisfied. "That was for making a fool of me and for not kissing me for a whole day."

Thomas stared at him. A grin crept over his face. "Oh, I can do this now" he said seductively and came even closer.

But Jimmy pushed him away. "No."

"What?" Now it was Thomas's turn to look flabbergasted.

"I said no."

"Yes, I heard what you said. I'm only asking why."

"Because-"

But Thomas didn't wait for Jimmy's answer. Instead he just put his arms around him and held him as tightly as he could.

"Ey!" Jimmy protested. "I said-"

"Shut up, Jimmy." And with that Thomas leaned in and kissed him, not caring about his friend's protest.

As if the kiss had some magical power Jimmy calmed down and eventually returned it, remembering how good it felt. When they detached the snowflakes had begun to fall. Thomas brushed a strand of hair out of Jimmy's forehead. The blond smiled. The world was alright again.

"I'm sorry" Thomas repeated.

"Forgive and forget" Jimmy replied. A few snowflakes had settled in his hair and to Thomas he looked like an angel.

God knew that he wished for nothing more than for them to stay together forever.

* * *

Two days later Jimmy woke up with a smile on his face. It was Christmas Eve! Swiftly he jumped out of the bed and dressed for the day. Standing in front of the mirror he decided to do something special with his hair. For Thomas. He deserved a nice surprise today.

Adjusting his livery and throwing a last glance in the mirror to make sure that his appearance was more than stunning Jimmy turned towards the door. He was about to step out when he recognised a tiny piece of paper lying on the ground. Jimmy creased his forehead in confusion and picked it up.

_Christmas post?_

He unfolded the letter and when his eyes read the first lines a smile spread across his face.

_Dear Santa Claus,_

_There isn't much I wish for this Christmas. Just some fluffy snow and a nice dinner with everyone in a good mood. All it needs to make me happy today is a wonderful smile, deep blue eyes, golden hair and soft lips unstoppably talking nonsense._

_Please make my wish come true. I promise to be as decent as I can in the year ahead._

_Yours sincerely_

_Thomas Barrow_

The smile grew wider and wider and at some point Jimmy couldn't hold back anymore. He threw the letter on his bed, tore the door open, and rushed across the corridor and into Thomas's room without even thinking about knocking.

Thomas was the perfect image of utter surprise when he turned around to see who had broken into his realm of privacy. Jimmy ran up to him, flung his arms around his neck, and whispered a hushed "Merry Christmas" into his ear. He didn't leave Thomas enough time to return something but sealed his swift actions with a kiss.

When he drew back he looked into a mirror of happiness and love.

"I suppose Santa Claus got my letter then?" Thomas stated tauntingly.

"Suppose he did" Jimmy answered and smiled.


End file.
